Coming Out
by dragonmaster567
Summary: What if Sora was gay? What if he didn't know? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Meeting

Welcome to my first fanfic! Hope you like it!

*Sora and Riku appear*

Sora: Hey… What am I doing here? What happened to my friends?

Me: Sora! Welcome! Guess what? You get to do a new fanfic!

Sora: Great… What's it about?

Me: Well… in a word, romance.

Sora: Uh oh, please tell me I'm with Kairi this time.

Me: No, not this time. Maybe another fanfic.

Sora: Okay, who is it?

Riku: Boo!

*Sora leaps to the ceiling* *Riku and I are laughing on the floor*

Sora: Not funny... So it's **you** this time? No, not going to happen. I'M NOT GAY!

Me: Some of your other fanfics disagree.

Sora: Hey, I needed the money. Leave that out of this.

Riku: Heheh, this will be fun.

Me: Here we go!

I'm… gay? How did this happen? I shouldn't… no, **couldn****'****t**be gay. I've been straight for as long as I can remember. I had crushes on girls, I had a girlfriend, but what was it about him? Maybe it was the way his hips swayed when he walked. Or maybe it was his shapely ass. Or it could have been… well, how about I start where we met.

It was the middle of the school year and I was walking to my first class of the day: AP Chem. I wasn't paying attention and accidentally knocked him over.

"I'm so, sorry," I said. I looked up. I didn't recognize him. He must have just moved here. Suddenly, I froze. His blue eyes locked with mine. His beautiful silver hair shimmered in the light. I shook my head slightly, getting rid of the strange attraction I had for him.

"It's okay. Happens to everyone," he responded. He smiled at me. I smiled back and helped him up.

"What class do you have?" he asked.

"AP Chem," I said

"Really? That's where I'm headed next too!" he responded. "What chapter are you on?"

"Uh…" My mind drew a temporary blank. My eyes wandered over his body. Again. I mentally shook myself. Finally regaining control of myself, I responded "I think we're studying states of matter."

"Cool. It sounds easy enough," he said. I looked up and down the hallway. It was deserted. Within a second, the late bell rang. "Shit. We're late. I hope the teacher doesn't mind."

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "He likes me enough to excuse us. I'll just tell him I was showing you around." We raced down the hallway and calmly entered the classroom. The teacher looked up at us.

"Sora! Glad you could make it to class!" he said loudly.

"Sorry, I was just showing Riku around," I replied calmly.

"Oh, that's okay. Just sit down and you can ignore me more if you want," he said with a grin. "Riku," he said getting more serious, "You'll be sitting next to Sora." We moved across the room to our assigned seats and he began the lesson.

I was far from paying attention, though. My eyes were somewhere else. I was looking at him. No, I was staring at his gorgeous body. My eyes went from the top of his silvery hair to the soles of his shoes. I tried to look away, but I couldn't help but stare at him. I shook my head.

'Damn it. What's wrong with me? I just broke up with Kairi a few weeks ago. I'm straight!' I thought to myself. I had asked Kairi out in the spring. I tried to find time to call and talk or set up a date, but I never found the time. We broke up in a mutual agreement: this wasn't working. We went our separate ways. End of story. But… something about him made me turn my head. I looked up at the teacher and began writing.

By the end of the day, I found Riku shared five out of eight classes. Not bad considering there are a few thousand students in the school. We gave each other our cell phone numbers and went home for the day. I got home and my cat was waiting for me at the door. Honestly, he thinks he's a dog. He hopped up on my lap and was purring away until my little sister touched him. He bolted within a second.

"Hey Sora, you look happy today. What happened?" She asked. I looked up.

"Some new kid moved here. His name's Riku. It just seemed like we could be good friends. He's in five of my classes so it's nice." I responded. 'And I can't stop staring at him' I thought to myself.

"That's nice," she said indifferently. I shrugged and did my homework. By dinner, my family knew about my new friend. I'm a terribly quiet kid so it can get hard to make new friends. Maybe that's why Kairi and I didn't work out… Anyway, they all said I should have him over soon. I reluctantly agreed. I needed a best friend. Someone to hold onto after High School is over. Riku seemed like a good fit.

That night, I tossed and turned, thinking about Riku. Why couldn't I stop staring? 'I can't be gay. I'm not wired that way.' After a good hour or two tossing and turning I fell asleep, wondering if I had a crush.

Sora: That was pretty painless.

Me: See? Wait until _next_ chapter.

Sora: Why are you torturing me?

Me: 'Cause it's fun to watch you squirm.

Riku: I have to ask, when do I get to get in the story?

Me: Soon, just be patient.

REVIEW!


	2. Friendship

Sora: Great. A new chapter. What do you have in store this time?

Me: Nothing much. Just getting to know one another. Nothing naughty…yet.

Riku: Aw, come on. No sex?

Me: Nope. Sorry. But maybe something near the end.

Sora: Not between Riku and me, right?

Me: No. That will wait another chapter or two.

Sora: But, can't you just stop here? Make it just a friendship story?

Me: Let me think… no. Get over it Sora.

Sora: I'm tired of being gay.

Riku: I'm not. I always have fun with you.

Sora: Ugh. Just start writing.

I finally got around to asking Riku over. I am very lacking in social graces, so pretty much any time I try to talk to someone, I end up embarrassing myself. This time was no different.

"Hey Riku," I said. It was before homeroom so we had a few moments to ourselves.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" he asked. My eyes wandered. I lowered my eyes, picking out every single detail I could through his clothing. Damn it! I shouldn't want to look at a guy this way. Still, something about his body made me want to look. I couldn't help it. But, I'm not gay. But why couldn't I stop looking? Apparently it was a while before he got my attention. "Sora… Sora? Sora!"

"Huh?" I grunted.

"You were going to ask me something." Riku responded.

"Oh yeah… haha…" I laughed, embarrassed. I felt a warm flush creep over my face. "Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. This weekend."

"That's all? By the way you're blushing, it looks like you wanted to propose," Riku laughed. My face got even redder at that comment. "Yeah. That sounds fine. I'm usually free on Saturdays."

"Great. When do you want to come over?" I asked

"I'm usually up at around 10:00 so, how about 11:30?" he responded.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." I replied. There was a brief, awkward moment when my brain stopped functioning and I didn't know what to say. I realized that usually happened with girls I like. But I'm not gay. I attributed it to my lack of social skills. Thankfully, the bell rang and I got really strange looks as I was going to homeroom. I think I was skipping slightly. Oh, well.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. I wanted to be with Riku. At this point, I wanted to be with him as much as possible. I couldn't explain it. I had never felt this way with anyone. Not even Kairi. By the time Friday night rolled around, I couldn't sleep. I was too excited about spending time with him. Thankfully, I fell asleep at around 12:00.

The next morning, I woke up at 11:00. "Shit. I need to get ready." I threw off the sheets exposing my naked body, and ran to the shower. After a quick shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and ran to the door, just in time to greet Riku.

"Hey Riku." I shouted across the driveway. He got out of the car and waved to his mom. She drove away, thank god, and we went inside. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"What is there to do?" He replied.

"Well, I have Wii, a Gamecube, a Nintendo 64, TV, tons of movies, and we can explore the woods behind my house." I listed.

"So, there's nothing to do?"

"Pretty much." So we talked. They were mostly short, awkward conversations, but I still managed to talk for a good hour. We talked about our likes, dislikes, our families, school, and everything in between. Pretty soon, we were sharing horror stories about our families, and dying on the floor, laughing.

Soon, we decided we should watch a movie. That was way too easy. We both liked Sci-Fi and action movies. I sat in the chair while Riku conquered the entire couch. Before I knew it, he had to leave.

"We should do this next Saturday!" I called.

"Totally! I had fun!" he yelled back. I smiled. I had a good friend. That night, as I was lying in bed, I was thinking of Riku. I thought about his body, he probably had a six-pack, his beautiful deep blue eyes, his nice ass, when I noticed a six-inch problem make the sheets rise.

'Fuck. I'm thinking of a guy! This shouldn't happen.' I thought. I waited a few minutes, hoping it would go away. Sadly, it didn't. 'Damn it. I'll have to finish this off.' I looked out my door; no lights were on so everyone was asleep. Still, I didn't moan, hoping no one would wake up. I slid my hand up and down my hardened member, faster and faster until I reached my climax. The orgasm at the end was incredible. This was the best one I had ever felt. My ragged breathing eventually slowed. I looked down at the white, sticky mess on me.

I cleaned myself up. 'Maybe I am gay. Can't let anyone else know about this or I'm fucked.' I eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Riku's body.

We had more Saturdays like that one. On the surface, it looked like two guys hanging out. To me, they were more of a series of dates. I kept my longing a secret. That is, until sometime around Christmas. We had decided to go shopping together. We both had families with Christmas lists. Nothing wrong with that. We went to the local mall and actually got most of the Christmas shopping done. Everything seemed fine until I got to my sister's list. She had wanted a blue and brown hat to go with her new clothes.

We walked into JCPenny's and wandered around until we found the girl's section. Suddenly, Riku turned to me. "If I dare you to do something, would you promise to do it?"

"Sure…" I responded.

"No matter how weird it is?" he asked.

"No matter how weird. You're my best friend. I trust you." I said with a slight smile.

"Okay, I dare you to try on a dress," he said with a slight smirk.

"I'll have to draw the line there," I responded. "I'm **not** wearing a dress."

"Aw come on. You promised!" he teased.

"Fine. But **no****pictures**." He just smiled and motioned for me to go to the dress section. I looked up and down the rack. 'God, this is so weird. Why do I have to like him so much?' I found a nice-looking red dress, and carried it over to the dressing room. Riku just smiled, probably laughing in his mind. I went inside and put it on. Surprisingly, it fit well. The chest was too big, probably because I don't have boobs. I peeked out and checked to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, the store was pretty much empty. No one in sight besides Riku. I came out.

"Come on. Spin for me," Riku said, grinning evilly.

"Not a chance. This is weird enough," I responded. He glared. I sighed mentally. I could not say no to him. I reluctantly did a pirouette, and managed to see a small flash come from his phone.

"Riku!" I screamed. "I'm going to kill you!" I tackled him to the ground and fought for his phone. I managed to grab it and delete the picture.

"Aw, come on, Sora. You're no fun," he pouted. I stalked off into the dressing room, and started to undress. That is, until I encountered a small problem

"Hey Riku? I have a problem," I called softly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The zipper's stuck." I said quietly. I didn't have to look, but I knew he was trying not to laugh. In a split second, he was laughing so hard, he was on the ground. Hoping no one was running over to investigate, I ran out, yanked him inside the dressing room, and locked the door.

"Riku, it's not funny. Please help me out of this damn dress!" I seethed. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes it is. Now stop bitching and turn around." He said. I complied and he managed to pull the zipper down after a few minutes.

"Thanks. You can leave now," I waved my hand towards the door.

"And miss you stripping? Hardly," he smiled. I tried to pull him out, but my foot got caught in the long dress and I tripped. I bowled into Riku, who landed on his back, while I put my hands out and stopped myself a few inches above him. I looked down. He had a stupid grin plastered on his face. My face was inches above his beautiful face. I looked hard into each line and crinkle. Suddenly, on an impulse, I went down all the way and kissed him.

Sora: You're just going to end it there?

Me: Yep. Gotta love cliffhangers!

Riku: You could at least tell me of all people what will happen next.

Me: Most of the readers know where this will lead, but I may keep them guessing. You might get weirded out, or you may kiss back. Who knows? Depending on what mood I'm in.

Sora: Please make him go away. I'm sick of having gay sex.

Me: That's what you get for having a mostly male cast. You should complain to the designers and ask them to add more girls.

Riku: Yeah right. You writers have too much fun writing these pairings.

Me: True. Come on, Sora. Lighten up. Only a few more chapters to go.

Sora: Good. Get it over with, already.

Me: Let's see how often I get to write.

REVIEW!


	3. Love

Me: Guess what? It's new chapter time!

Sora: Thank God. I thought I would have to end myself before you got around to writing.

Me: I'm sorry. I've been busy.

Riku: Great. Now that you're writing, do we have sex yet?

Me: No.

Riku: Come on!

Sora: Yes! No sex for a while.

Me: I wouldn't be so sure, Sora. There's still more to write.

Sora: *groan*

Riku: Get started already! I can't wait to get in bed with him!

Me: Easy tiger. Let me write first.

I got up. "I'm so sorry Riku. I don't know what came over me. I…" My words were cut off when Riku came up and kissed me.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." He said. We kissed again. I had never felt like this with Kairi. I swear either fireworks or electricity was going through our lips. I eventually broke the kiss for lack of air.

"That was amazing," I breathed.

"I know. And that was just a kiss. Imagine what the sex would be like!" he panted as his hand slid down my side.

"Riku! Not now! Not in the middle of the store!" I half shouted.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to," he teased. I pushed off him and dragged him out of the dressing room. I managed to get back into my regular clothes, and slipped the dress back on the rack. I blushed a little when I saw a girl staring at me. I quickly went back to Riku's side and we left the store.

Well, now that I had a boyfriend, I had to find time to keep the relationship going, while keeping it a secret from everyone else. Trust me. It's **really **hard. We would sneak kisses when everyone left the gym locker room, meet in the bathroom so we could talk, and always kept our Saturdays free. Eventually, I decided we needed an actual date.

"Hey Riku," I said, "I think we should actually have a date. I like what we've been doing, but I want to do something else."

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, maybe dinner somewhere, or just a day out," I replied.

"Nah, I want something better than that," he said, grinning evilly as his hand went to my ass.

"Riku, I've already told you not yet," I said calmly, removing his hand.

"Aw, come on. I've wanted to fuck you since I first saw you!" he said.

"I know. You tell me all the time," I replied. I kissed him, but stepped away before he could do anything else. "Just one date. That's all I'm asking for."

"Fine," he pouted. "But make it good." We decided on the cliché date of dinner and a movie. We decided to go to Applebee's for dinner and watch some movie at Riku's house. The evening finally arrived and I was excited. I would have Riku all to myself for the entire night. He invited me to sleep over, but I said no. I knew where that could lead.

At Applebee's, we took our seats and ordered. Nothing too expensive. We had blown almost all our money on Christmas gifts… and ourselves. We talked for almost two hours until the waitress asked us "to kindly leave so other people could sit there." Slightly annoyed, we left and went back to Riku's house. **That's** where things started to get interesting.

We sat down in his living room. "Sora, what do you want to watch?" Riku asked.

"I'm kinda in the mood for an action flick," I replied. He went to his massive movie collection. He dug around and pulled out a movie. "What movie did you pick?"

"Uh…it's a surprise. Just wait and see," he replied. He sat down on the couch and I cuddled up next to him. The opening credits started and within seconds, I knew it wasn't an action movie. It was The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Riku!" I complained, "We didn't agree on this. I thought we were going to watch something like Avatar or…" My protestations were cut off with a kiss.

"But then again, that's why I love you. You always keep me on my toes." I said. I cuddled up closer. Throughout the movie, we would kiss. Just a peck. Towards the end, the kisses got longer, deeper, more emotional. As the end credits rolled, we were entwined on the ground, locked in a make-out session that tested how long we could hold our breath. We eventually came up for air.

"Riku," I panted, "I'm ready." He gently untangled himself and carefully picked me up. He carried me into his room, kissing me periodically. He gently set me down on the floor.

Me: End of chapter!

Riku: Really? This was getting good! I was so ready to fuck him!

Sora: Are we done now? I want this horror story to end.

Me: Not a chance. I still have more to write.

Riku: Good. I get to fuck you again.

Sora: Not fair.

Me: Deal with it. You're at the mercy of writers like me! Mwahahahaha!  
>Sora: Tone down the evil laugh. Just finish writing this story so I can leave.<p>

REVIEW!


	4. Lust part 1

Me: I'm back! Time for the lemon chapter!

Sora: Please make this quick and painless. I can't tell you how many times authors have abused these scenes.

Riku: Come on, you know you secretly like these.

Sora: No I don't!

Riku: You dream of me every night.

Sora: Take it back!

*Sora tackles Riku to the ground*

Me: Break it up you two. You're supposed to be lovers, not haters.

Riku: That's right honey. Now get off me.

Sora: Not a chance, _sweetie_.

Me: Oookaaay. Let me write before this goes any farther.

I looked up into Riku's deep, blue eyes. I got up and kissed him with everything I was. He kissed back with equal intensity. His tongue touched my lips, searching for entry. I let him, but mine was waiting. We began to wrestle for dominance. The tastes of our tongues began mixing into a heady potion. I began to wane and his tongue shot into the warm cavern of my mouth.

I began to feel a lump form in my pants but he felt it too. His hand went down and began to unbutton my pants. I felt my pants pool around my ankles. I broke the kiss and ripped his shirt off, revealing a well-toned body. He ripped off mine. I undid his pants and we were both just in our boxers. He brought me up and hungrily kissed me. I kissed back and let his tongue caress my mouth. A small moan managed to escape my lips.

His hand wandered down my bare back finding the waist of my boxers. His hand went full circle and shot down and grabbed my hard dick. I moaned even louder into the kiss. He grinned and started pumping up and down my shaft. I could feel his dick pressing into my body so my hand started wandering down until it brushed the top of his dick. He moaned into the kiss. I broke the kiss and brought him down on the bed. He grudgingly let go of me as I sidled down his body and stripped off his boxers.

"It's only fair that I can see you naked since you can see me," he panted. I stepped back and seductively stripped off the boxers. Finally free from our clothes, he leaped up at me. He kissed me, and then started kissing down my neck, nipping at the side. He began to kiss my chest and swirled his tongue around my nipples. I moaned with pleasure from the fantastic experience. He went lower and lower, until he kissed the tip of my dick.

He licked the tip, sending shivers down my spine and waves of pleasure passing through me. He slowly took my whole length into his mouth, coating me with his spit. He started bobbing up and down, excruciatingly slow. My hands grabbed his hair, urging him to go faster. He willingly obliged. I grunted and groaned and bucked by hips to his warm mouth.

"Riku…" I panted "I'm gonna cum…" I panted. He went harder and faster. Within seconds, I was at my climax. "RIKU!" I screamed. I sank down on the bed, enjoying the waves of pleasure washing over me. He swallowed.

"We **are** in the basement, but a little quieter next time," he said. I smiled. He brought three fingers to my face. "Suck these." I willingly obliged and swirled my tongue around them. After a little, he pulled them out. "Over," he breathed.

I flipped over and raised my ass. Bracing myself for what was coming next. "Relax. It will only hurt more if you're too tight." I did my best to relax but he mercilessly shoved one finger up my ass. I took a sharp breath. A wave of pleasure and pain came from my entrance. "Here's two. This will hurt a bit." I just nodded and waited for the next finger.

He slowly added the second, trying to be gentle. I still screamed into the pillow. He pumped them in and out. Scissoring, trying to widen me. The pain began to subside, beginning to be replaced by pleasure. He added the third finger, extracting another scream from my lips. He kept pumping in and out until he hit something. I screamed in pleasure. He smiled and withdrew the fingers.

"What was that? That was amazing." I panted.

"Your prostate, otherwise known as your sweet spot. Best feeling you will ever have. Are you ready?" He asked me.

"I need you to fuck me already Riku!" I replied, turning over to face my lover. He smiled.

"First, you need to suck me. Don't want to hurt you," he said soothingly. His huge dick came closer to my face. 'Since I'm gay, I better get used to this' I thought. I opened my mouth and let his penis slide into my mouth. I bobbed up and down, savoring Riku's flavor. I sucked hard and let my tongue prod at his slit. He pulled out soon afterward.

He went down my body again and reached my ass. His large dick prodded at my entrance before ramming into me. I moaned again. The pain completely gone, replaced by pure pleasure. He started going faster and faster.

Then my phone rang.

"Shit," I panted. I looked at the phone. It was my mom. She expected me home a long time ago. But then this had happened. Riku ignored it. "Riku, stop for just one minute. It's my mom."

"Nah. Answer it anyway," he panted. I hoped she wouldn't be able to tell what was going on.

"Hi, mom," I panted.

"Hey, honey. How's Riku's house? And why are you breathing so hard?" she inquired.

"Oh, it's nice. Uh… the reason I'm breathing so hard is… because… he has a gym. I'm just working really hard," I said. Riku hit my sweet spot again and I tried to muffle a scream of pleasure.

"Sora!" she said worriedly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little rough going up." I brought the phone away from my mouth. "Riku, not so hard," I whispered. He just rammed me harder, but only once. He stopped, but he had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why not so hard? Sora, what is he doing?" my mom asked. I quickly brought the phone back to my mouth.

"Uh… he just added too much weight. It's too difficult. Hey, mom? Is it all right if I sleep over?" I asked. I wanted the conversation to end so I could get back to what I was really doing.

"Sure, is it okay with his family?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. You don't need to bring me stuff. Riku has me covered. He has an extra set of pajamas and I don't mind using the same underwear. He has a sleeping bag and an extra toothbrush, so you **don't **need to come over," I said quickly. I wanted her to go away and leave me in peace.

"If you say so. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me when you want to be picked up, okay?"

"Yes mom. Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." I finally hit the end button. "I'm sorry Riku. It's just my overprotective mother."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was debating whether I should ruin that with a really loud moan," he said with a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Of course you would. But that's why I love you. But could you finish this off? I'm really close." He just smiled and rammed into my sweet spot again and again and again. I moaned louder and louder, until we both met our climax at the same time.

"RIKU!"

"SORA!" I sprayed my chest with white sticky liquid. Riku gently pulled himself out and licked my chest, cleaning me up.

"I love you Riku." I breathed.

"I love you two, Sora." He lay down next to me and we both fell asleep.

Sora: Thank GOD that's finally over!

Riku: I wanted it to last longer.

Me: There may be more. We'll have to see.

Sora: Come on. Isn't one enough?

Me: Depends on what everyone thinks. If they like it, there may be more.

*Sora groans*

Riku: Good. I like my little sex toy.

Sora: I am NOT you sex toy!

Me: Calm down, Sora.

Sora: Please let this be the end of the story.

Me: Let's see where my creativity leads me.

REVIEW!


	5. Lust part 2

Sora: Another chapter?

Me: Yep.

Riku: Yay! We get to wake up together!

Sora: Ugh. Don't remind me.

Me: Relax, Sora.

Sora: How can I relax when every author has Riku shove his dick up my ass every ten seconds?

Me: Calm down, the sooner I write the sooner this is all over.

Sora: Then I can get on to the next sex scene. Fun.

Riku: Yep. The sooner I get you in bed again.

Me: Enough, both of you. I'm starting.

I woke up in a strange, dark room. I felt something holding me down and I struggled for a minute to get free of it. Suddenly, memories of what happened last night came flooding back and I relaxed while Riku's arm drew me in tighter. I sighed softly, and rolled over to face my lover. He looked so peaceful asleep. His eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning," he said groggily.

"Good morning to you too," I replied. I kissed him "Ugh," I groaned, "morning breath." Riku just smiled and kissed me passionately. Soon enough, we were having a tongue battle for dominance again. This time, I won, probably because Riku was still pretty much asleep. Our hands gently skimmed down each other's sides. I felt myself getting hard and my dick prodded him. He smiled and his hand wrapped around my dick. He began to gently move up and down.

I moaned and started to do the same to him. But, I wasn't satisfied. I wanted to taste him again. I didn't just want to touch him, I wanted to suck him. Get his length into my mouth and lick every part of his dick. With my free hand, I tore the sheet away. I stopped his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You'll see very quickly." I flipped myself around until his dick was by my mouth and mine was by his. He got the idea and licked me from base to tip, giving a kiss to the very end. I did the same, but stuck my tongue into his slit. He moaned from the feeling. I grinned and took his pulsing organ into my mouth. He moaned even louder. I started bobbing up and down, but I didn't feel anything on my dick. I stopped and removed my mouth. Riku whimpered, probably wondering why I stopped.

"Are you forgetting something?" I asked. I prodded his face with my penis.

"Sorry. I was enjoying you too much," he responded. Suddenly, he took my whole length into his mouth. I groaned with pleasure, but I didn't neglect him. I started sucking and twirling my tongue around his dick. I felt he was close so I sped up. I was getting close too and soon enough, we were at our climaxes. My mouth filled with his milky liquid. I pulled out and swirled it around. It had a slightly sweet and slightly salty taste to it. I swallowed, savoring his flavor.

I crawled back to face him. We were both panting from the sex. We kissed again. I looked at the clock; it was eight in the morning. I sat up.

"Damn. That's the best thing I have ever felt," I panted.

"Same here." He pulled me back down. "You should sleep over more often." I grinned and kissed him.

"Yeah I should. But I think your parents should know beforehand. Got a back way out?"

"Yeah. There's a glass door down here. But, my parents aren't home right now. They always go to a yoga class. We still have some time before they get home," he said with a devilish grin.

I pushed him away playfully. "I have to go home. My mom is a worrywart and you know it."

"Fine. But call me tonight so we can plan our next 'sleepover,'" he said smiling. I kissed him and pulled on my clothes. My ass was sore. I rubbed it, hoping to get rid of the ache.

"Happens to everyone. You get used to it." He said, noticing me. I just smiled. I called home and asked to be picked up. My mom cheerfully agreed and within half an hour I was home again. I felt truly happy. I had a sexy boyfriend and I was deeply in love with him. My family noticed the slight change, and asked what changed. I always responded "I'm just happy. Is that a crime?"

Sora: Thank GOD the sex is over!

Riku: It was just getting interesting.

Me: I'm not done with the story yet. There's so much more to write.

Riku: Another sex scene?

Sora: *groan*

Me: We'll have to see what people say.

REVIEW!


	6. Break Up

Sora: Do you have to write another chapter?

Me: Yep. I'm feeling very creative.

Riku: Another lemon?

Me: Nope. Sorry.

Riku: Awww…

Sora: YES!

Me: Sora, the story isn't over yet.

Riku: So I get to fuck him again?

Me: We'll see.

After I finally lost my virginity, I was deeply in love with Riku. We would spend hours on the phone, had many "sleepovers" at his house, and many dates. Nothing worth mentioning happened. We seemed like a perfect couple. We had a few arguments, but they were over little things like I wanted top for once. (I never got it though.) We were happy. When it got close to his birthday, things went downhill.

"What do you want for your birthday, Riku?" I asked. I still had a week. I know, I know. I'm cutting it close. I'm a horrible procrastinator. So sue me.

"Nothing really. I have all I want," he responded. He kissed me. I knew what he wanted: me. I got an idea. I had the perfect gift for him. We broke the kiss.

"When does the party start?" I asked. I wanted to be ready.

"Party starts at two and ends around seven, which means everyone will leave around eight," he replied. "But you knew that. Why?"

"You know me. I forget **everything**," I said, lying through my teeth.

"Right. You did forget our three-month anniversary."

"Hey! I think only **year** anniversaries matter."

"True. And I agree."

"I have to go, I have stuff to do." I ran off while Riku was undoubtedly scratching his head in confusion. I was planning the night of his dreams. I needed more lube, a new box of condoms (hey, neither of us wanted an STD), and a bow. I briefly thought about getting a leather getup, but after trying on a pair of pants, decided against it. The big day finally arrived and I was ready.

The party began. Riku had invited most of his friends from school: I saw Kairi, Roxas, Demyx, Leon, Zexion, and Axel. Plus a bunch of people I didn't recognize. We talked for most of the party and eventually, it ended. I thought it would never end. I wanted him in bed already. I left the party with everyone else. Except Roxas.

I brushed it off. They had an English project together, so I assumed they had to work out some small details. Instead of heading home, I snuck around to the back and silently opened the glass door. I looked around. The basement was dark. I closed the door behind me and stalked into Riku's room. The room was dark. I closed the door behind me. I put the lube on the table and put the condoms next to it.

I stripped. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a bright red bow. I gingerly placed it on my dick and waited. Riku shouldn't take long. He never does with school projects. Moments later, I saw the light flick on outside the door. I heard voices. Uh oh. If Roxas came into the room, we were fucked.

I grabbed everything and dove into the closet. I got dressed, in case Riku needed to get into the closet. Riku and Roxas entered the room seconds after I closed the door. I looked through a slit in the door. They were laughing. Strange, I didn't think they were that friendly.

I finished putting my clothes on and looked out the slit again. I instantly wished I hadn't. They were kissing. I burst out of the closet.

"RIKU?" I shouted. Riku suddenly broke the kiss.

"Sora! It's not what you think!"

"Like hell it is! You were just kissing Roxas! I thought we had something!" I stormed out of the room, and ran home. I didn't look back. I dashed up to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed and cried. How could Riku cheat on me? I thought we had something. Apparently, I was wrong.

I heard my phone buzz. I looked down, it was Riku calling me. I ignored it. I didn't want to talk to him now. Not after what he did to me. He was cheating on me with someone I barely knew. I pulled the battery out of my phone. I didn't want to hear his excuses. I fell asleep, wondering what I had done wrong.

The next morning, I put the battery back in my phone. I had ten messages from Riku on voicemail and twenty texts in my inbox. I deleted all of them. I sent him one message: "It's OVER asshole! You have nothing to say to me." I sent it and pulled the battery out again.

Riku: That's it? You're going to end it right there?

Sora: Finally! Okay. I'm going. I am done with you two. Bye.

Me: Not so fast. I still have a few more chapter ideas.

Sora: *groan*

Riku: Hey, it's not so bad. I could still get you in bed again.

Sora: Even worse.

Riku: You know you like it.

Sora: No, I don't. I'm tired of being gay.

Me: Oh, well. You'll have to live with it. And to the readers, sorry about the short chapter.

Sora: At least it was over quickly. Write a few more like this one.

Me: We'll see how inspired I am.

REVIEW!


	7. Make Up

Sora: How many more chapters are you going to write?

Me: I don't know. Depends on what ideas I get.

Riku: Like another sex scene?

Me: Definitely. I've got a few more in my mind.

Sora: COME ON! You have to run out of ideas at some point.

Me: I will. But for now, there's more to write!

Riku: Good. Now get on with it!

After that harsh break up, I did my best to avoid Riku. He would try to talk to me, and I would try to ignore him. Most conversations went something like this:

"Sora, look, I'm sorry. I wasn't cheating on you!" I ignored him. "I thought Roxas only wanted to talk! **He **kissed **me**! Sora, talk to me!" I just ignored his lies and focused on what I was doing. Sometimes, though, when he wasn't looking, I would steal a glance at his body. I looked longingly at him, wondering what I did wrong.

I was a good boyfriend, right? I spent lots of time with him, we had amazing sex; we were the perfect couple. What went wrong? These thoughts stewed in my head for a good two days. Until, Roxas came to talk to me. He called me on my cell. He probably got my number from that asshole, Riku.

"Sora, it's me, Roxas," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about. He cheated on me with you. End of story. Goodbye." I was about to hit the end button when Roxas started shouting at me.

"Sora! Wait! He wasn't cheating!" That got my attention. If Riku wasn't cheating, then what happened? I brought the phone back to my ear.

"I'm listening," I said icily.

"Riku wasn't cheating on you," Roxas said slowly. "I've known he was gay for a long time now. I developed a severe crush on him. I saw the end of the party as the perfect opportunity to tell him. No one was supposed to be there. I didn't know he had a boyfriend. I didn't expect you either; especially in the closet. Nice entrance, by the way. Look, the point is, I kissed him. I wanted to let him know I loved him. I guess that wasn't the best timing." He took a slow breath. I was elated. Riku wasn't the cheating bastard I thought he was!

"Thank you, Roxas, for telling me," I said. "I have to call Riku. Bye."

"Okay. Bye Sora. Good luck." I just smiled and hit the end button. I quickly punched in his phone number. "Come on, come on, come on. Pick up!" I whispered.

"Hello?" Riku said.

"Riku! It's Sora."

"Sora? I thought you were mad at me."

"No, I'm not. Roxas called and explained what happened."

"Like what I've been trying to do these past few days?"

"Right. Sorry. I just saw you two kissing, and assumed you were trying to play nice."

"It's okay. We all make mistakes."

"I want to make it up to you."

"How are you going to do that?" he asked.

"Well, it's been a week since our last sleepover…"

"When can you come over?" he asked quickly.

"Right now." I ended the call and packed up my stuff. "Bye Mom! I'm sleeping over Riku's house!" I called.

"Okay! Be careful!" I smiled. I was free. I set off to Riku's house. The "gifts" still in my bag. I came in through the back door, and quickly ran into Riku's room. I was instantly grabbed and brought into a passionate kiss.

"Sora," Riku moaned.

"Riku," I moaned back. We were soon locked in a passionate make-out session. One of my longest ever. We finally broke the kiss. Just in time too. Riku's mother opened the door seconds afterwards. We quickly separated.

"Sora!" she said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you! But, you're always welcome here," she said with a smile and a kiss on my head. "You know where everything is." She turned to leave. "Oh, and Riku?" He raised his head. "Don't forget to take a shower." She left while we grinned at each other.

Riku had a personal bathroom adjacent to his room. We smiled at each other and walked into the bathroom. He locked the door behind us. "We're just saving the hot water, right?" he said with a devilish grin. I just smiled and nodded. He started the shower.

"Let's see who can wait the longest. Whoever looks or touches first gets the bottom," I challenged him.

"Sounds good to me," he replied. We both undressed with our backs to each other and got in the shower together. After we were both in, I stole a glance at his ass. I quickly looked away. I turned my head. Riku was staring at me. I turned around.

"You lose." I said, kissing him with everything I was. My hands moved down his back and gripped his ass. Our groins ground together, our dicks hardening from the motions. My fingers, wet from the shower, found his entrance. I carefully pushed one in. He moaned ever so slightly. I thrust in and out, getting him used to the motions. I stuck in a second finger. He brought a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle a shout.

"Sh, sh, sh." I said soothingly. "It gets better." I scissored my fingers, widening him. After a little, added a third finger. I widened him, like he has done to me so many times. After I was satisfied, I pulled out and pushed his front to the wall. My now hard dick was at his ass. "Ready?" I asked.

He just nodded. I thrust in. He muffled a shout. Soon, I was pounding him mercilessly, his tight ass surrounding my cock. I hit something and he moaned loudly. "Oh, GOD! Hit me there again! Harder!" he half-shouted. I willingly obliged. I kept pounding him, in and out. His hips were bucking in motion with mine.

I looked around to his front, he was touching himself, trying to climax before me. His ass tightened each time he stroked himself. "That's my job," I said into his ear. I nibbled his earlobe and brought his hand away. I started stroking and pounding him in time. Soon, I felt Riku tighten, nearing his climax. He yelled my name into his hand. His ass tightened and I released. I pounded him a few times before I pulled out.

We were both panting. We kissed, and cleaned each other up. We got out of the shower and crawled into bed.

"Make up sex is awesome," Riku breathed. I kissed him.

"I know. I should make it up to Roxas. This whole thing started over a misunderstanding. What can I do?" I asked.

"Well…" Riku whispered to me an idea. I started grinning. This would be perfect! I would just need him to come over…

Sora: Do you have any more sex scenes planned? I'm getting tired.

Me: There is one more planned, but if I get an idea, we'll have to see.

Riku: Yes! More sex!

Sora: How many more chapters?

Me: I don't know. Whenever my ideas run out.

Sora: Make that soon. I want this to end.

Riku: This is too much fun. Make it last twenty more. Ooh! And make each one have a sex scene!

Me: We'll see.

REVIEW!


	8. Forgiveness

Me: Another chapter! Are you ready, Sora?

Sora: No. And I never will be.

Riku: Don't be such a spoilsport.

Me: I still have a few more ideas.

Sora: Then get them all out this chapter. I'm done.

Me: You can't leave until I'm done with you.

*Roxas appears*

Me: Finally! I should probably get that teleportation fixed…

Roxas: What am I doing here?

Sora: You've been captured and you will be forced to act out his fantasies.

Riku: They're great!

Roxas: What do you need?

Me: I'm thinking… *whisper whisper whisper*

Roxas: Fine with me.

Sora: What are you planning?

Me: You'll see. If you let me write, it'll all be over.

Getting Roxas over was easy. They still had to finish their English project. Getting Riku's parents out was even easier. We convinced them they needed dinner out. The plan was to get Roxas into Riku's room. That part was a little tricky.

I was hiding in the boiler room so I heard everything they said. I opened the door a crack to see what was going on. Roxas was working on the computer, trying to find spark notes on Macbeth. Guess who had been sleeping during class. Riku was in his bedroom. He was probably setting up. Riku suddenly broke the silence.

"Hey Roxas?" Riku said.

"Hn?" Roxas grunted.

"Can you come in here for a second?" Riku called.

"No way. Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah. But that won't happen a second time." Riku poked his head out the door. "Please?" he whined. Roxas sighed and got up. He walked to the door. Riku swung it open and brought Roxas into a passionate kiss. Riku winked at the door, knowing I was watching. I grinned to myself. This would be good. Roxas broke away.

"What was that?" Roxas said with horror. "I don't want to get between you and your boyfriend again. I…" Riku put his finger over Roxas' lips.

"Sh, sh, sh, sh. It doesn't matter. Just take your clothes off and I'll be happy." Riku said soothingly. He leaned in for another kiss and his hand glided down Roxas' ass and squeezed it. I heard Roxas moan. I grinned. Riku gently pulled Roxas into the room and out of sight. He gave me a thumbs-up and closed the door.

I silently opened the door and padded over to his bedroom. I was supposed to wait one minute, but that was torture. I waited about thirty seconds, and yanked open the door.

"Riku, I got what you wanted. I…" my voice trailed off when I saw Riku sucking Roxas. Roxas pulled out and looked at me with horror. I glared at Riku. "You started without me?"

"I agree." I looked into Roxas' eyes. "Sorry for scaring you like that. I wanted to forgive you for that night." Roxas relaxed a little. I walked up to him and kissed him. I started pulling down his pants and stroking his throbbing cock. He moaned. Riku came up behind me and started undressing me.

I pushed Roxas down on the bed. His large cock was now completely hard. I kneeled and started licking his length. He moaned again. I pushed my tongue into his slit. Suddenly, I felt something force my legs apart. It was Riku. He was getting tired just watching me. He inched up until his face was by my crotch. He slowly took me into his mouth. Just the way I like it. I returned to Roxas. I started bobbing my head up and down. Tasting and savoring Roxas. His hands grasped my hair, urging me to go faster.

I started sucking and twirling my tongue around his length. He moaned even louder. "Oh… Sora!" he moaned. I felt he was getting close so I stopped. But Riku didn't. I gave a kiss to the tip of Roxas' dick. He whimpered.

"That was just a taste. The best part is still to come," I panted. I was getting close. My moans were getting louder, and more frequent. "Oh, Riku!" I shouted. He let my cum fill his mouth and gently met me go. He came up and kissed Roxas, letting my cum get in his mouth.

Roxas swished it around like mouthwash until he swallowed it. "Sora, you taste amazing. Shame I wasn't the one sucking you."

"There's still time," I replied. "We still have more for you." Riku and I grinned at each other he squirted some lube on his hand and massaged my length, coating and getting me hard again. When I was ready, I flipped Roxas over. He knew what was coming and raised his ass.

I lubed my fingers and thrust one in. He called out, clearly unused to this treatment. "Relax. This will hurt more of you're too tight," I said. He slowly unclenched and I brought another finger to his entrance and gently pushed in. He called out again. Riku went around to Roxas' front.

"Suck me. This will keep you quiet." Roxas gladly took his length in his mouth. I stopped watching them. I was getting a little jealous, but Roxas was still waiting for me. I scisorred my fingers, widening him. I thrust in and out. I added a third finger. He yelled again, but Riku's cock muffled the noise. I kept widening him and going deeper. I hit something and Roxas moaned loudly. I looked up at Riku and we grinned at each other. When I was satisfied, I pulled out.

Roxas let Riku go. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded. I quickly thrust my dick in. He buried his head in a pillow and screamed. "Sorry that was a little rough. It will get better. I promise." He lifted his head and went back to Riku.

I slowly pushed in and pulled out. Roxas was so tight. It was nice not to be the bottom for a change. I felt him loosen slightly and started to go faster. I hit his sweet spot again.

"Oh, Sora! Hit me harder!" he moaned. I gladly obliged. I came back slightly and rammed him. I went back farther and farther with each thrust. Riku backed away from Roxas' mouth.

"Sorry, hot stuff. Sora's ass is in need." He walked behind me and thrust two fingers in at once. I just moaned. After so many nights of sex, I had gotten used to this. He put in a third and after just a few seconds, pulled out. He prodded my entrance with his dick and thrust in. He hit my sweet spot on the first try. I loudly moaned. I was still fucking Roxas hard. I brought my arm around and started stroking him, trying to get him closer to his climax. I was getting so close. Riku kept pounding me and I kept going. It was getting to much to bear. My dick in Roxas' ass and Riku pounding my sweet spot from behind. Suddenly, I couldn't hold back any longer.

"RIKU!" I shouted. No one was home so I didn't care. Roxas came on my hand a few seconds after. Riku was the last. It felt amazing. I saw spots for a little. I thrust in a few more times and pulled out completely. Riku pulled out too.

"Thanks, guys," Roxas panted. "Thanks for forgiving me."

"It's our pleasure," Riku laughed. Roxas and I laughed with him. But we were exhausted. We quickly fell asleep.

Sora: That…was…exhausting. Can I go lay down now?

Me: Sure. I'm done with you for now.

*Sora lays down and starts snoring*

Riku: I still have some sex drive left. Come on, Roxas.

*Roxas and Riku leave*

Me: I guess that's it for this chapter!

REVIEW!


	9. Confession

Me: Time for another chapter!

Sora: Are you almost done?

Me: Yeah. This will be the last one.

Sora: YES!

Riku: Aww, come on. You couldn't come up with another chapter?

Me: I probably could, but musical season and school is taking up too much time.

Riku: Stay up later! I don't want this to end.

Me: Neither do I. This was a lot of fun to write. But I might use you two in another fanfic.

Sora: No. Absolutely not.

Me: Not up to you.

I woke up. I was in Riku's room. Not unusual. What was unusual was the extra body next to me. Last night came back to me in a rush. I snuggled closer to my boyfriend. It was nice to be back together again. Roxas stiffened next to me, probably wondering what the hell happened. He relaxed again.

"Good morning, Roxas," I said groggily.

"Good morning Sora," he responded with a yawn. "We should probably get dressed before someone finds us."

"Don't worry. His parents never check on him. We're good until around twelve."

"Great. There's still time…" he said trailing off. His hand moved towards my crotch. I didn't stop him. I was still slightly horny and needed something quick. I moaned and Riku woke up.

"You forgot about me," he said annoyed. "I want in on some action." He crawled out of the sheets and started rubbing Roxas, who groaned in appreciation. Riku was still all alone so I bent down and started sucking him. He moaned with the treatment.

"Suck me, Roxy," I said. He bent down and complied. He was pretty damn good at oral. I moaned. Riku got the idea quickly and started sucking Roxas. I turned on the radio. Riku looked at me questioningly. I moaned loudly in response. He got the idea.

He bent over and started sucking Roxas' pulsing organ. Pretty soon, I felt close. "Ngh. Roxas…' I moaned. He sped up, sensing my intentions. Suddenly, I came. Riku came into my mouth seconds afterwards. Even though we had been dating for so long, I still loved his flavor. I swished his cum around like mouthwash and swallowed. After we all stopped panting, Roxas stood up.

"Thank you for forgiving me," he said.

"No problem. We enjoyed it, right Riku?" I said.

"Right. But you do know that this was a one-night stand, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Roxas said, holding his hands up. "I know you two are in a solid relationship and I don't want to get in the middle of that." He pulled on his clothes. "I should get home. I don't want my family too worried." He walked out of the room.

"That went well," Riku said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad that's all behind us now," I said as I leaned in for a kiss. Riku willingly obliged. "We should get some clothes on before someone walks in on us," I said.

"Probably, but we still have a few hours before that happens," Riku said with a glint in his eye.

"No. I'm done with sex for a few days. You really pummeled me last night," I replied. With a sigh, I got up and started getting dressed. Riku got dressed too. After we were both completely clothed, he came up to me for a kiss. I rolled my eyes, but gave in. As we were kissing, the door burst open.

We broke apart, but it was too late. Riku's mom had seen us. I stammered. "I...I…I c-c-c..can explain!" I said. I needed to think of a good lie. Fast. "Riku and I were…"

"There's no need to explain," she said soothingly. I was extremely confused. "I've known about you two for a while now. I think I noticed it around the fourth or fifth sleepover. I heard moaning coming from this room." I was horrified. She knew we were having sex?

"But there's nothing to worry about. Riku knows about safe sex and I trust you, Sora," she said looking in my eyes. I cast my gaze downward. She cupped her hand around my chin and lifted my face up. Instead of a hurt or disgusted face, I saw love. "I know you'll take good care of my boy." She walked out of the room.

We both stood in silence for a few moments. I was shocked. Riku probably was too. "That was unexpected," I said softly.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised she accepted me being gay so easily." I just nodded. How would my family react? How would I tell them? I looked worriedly at my boyfriend. "I have a plan. Don't worry."

"Are you sure they will accept us? I mean, they are pretty strict about moral standards. I don't think they'll like this too much. They seem to hate anything that…" my worries were cut off by a kiss from Riku.

"You don't have to worry. If they don't accept us, you can move in with me. I already talked about it with my mom. She said in the event you move out of your house, you're welcome to move in," he said calmly. I smiled. I wouldn't leave him. If my parents wouldn't accept my relationship with Riku, I would move out. I couldn't be without him. "Are you ready?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded. We both walked into the living room.

My parents were lounging on the couch, talking. They both looked up when we entered. "Hey, Sora. Riku," my mom said. "What is it?"

"Mom, dad," I said, "we need to talk."

"What is it? Did you fail another test?" my dad joked.

"Or did your sister beat you again in Othello?" my mom laughed.

"No, it's serious," I said. They both sat up straight. They looked at me expectantly. "Well, it's about Riku…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Go on," Riku said soothingly. I smiled at him.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I want you to know that I can't change myself or my feelings." I struggled to find words. I really hate that.

"This is taking too long," Riku said suddenly. He leaned over and kissed me. I didn't want to break it. I didn't want to see the looks of horror on my parents' faces. I didn't want to hear how ashamed they were. I tried to hold on as long as possible. But, my lack of air won. I leaned back and tentatively opened my eyes to look at my parents.

I hoped that I would see loving, understanding faces. Instead, I saw shock. "Sora…" my dad started.

"I'll start from the beginning," I said. I told them about my feelings and the events that followed. I left out the sex, though. I didn't want that firestorm on top of this one.

They sat in stunned silence. "Sora, I don't know what to say," my dad said. "I just never expected this out of you."

"Me neither," my mom agreed. "I thought we raised you right." She turned to my dad. "What did we do wrong?" I quickly interrupted her.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's just who I am. You can either accept me, or reject me," I said. My ultimatum was laid bare. They couldn't back out of this. Riku squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. I wouldn't leave him. Not for anything.

"Sora, your mother and I need to discuss this," my dad said. "Could you give us a moment?" I nodded and Riku and I left the room.

"That went better than I thought," Riku said.

"I guess. They're still deciding my fate," I responded. We waited. It seemed like hours until they called us back in.

"Sora," my mom started. I looked at her with hope. I wanted them to accept me for what I am. "We've decided to accept you for who you are. We love you, gay or otherwise," she opened her arms for a hug, which I gratefully accepted. "It will take some adjusting knowing you'll never have children, but I don't care. You're my son. And you always will be."

Me: *sigh* I wish this story could go on longer. I had so much fun writing this.

Sora: Me, I'm glad it's over. I never have to see you again.

Me: Don't be so sure about that. I might recruit you for another fanfic.

Sora: *groan* Make it T or under. I hate gay sex.

Me: We'll see.


End file.
